1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attached cap for a marker and more particularly pertains to a new marker device with attached cap for preventing the loss of caps for markers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an attached cap for a marker is known in the prior art. More specifically, an attached cap for a marker heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,506; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,662; U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,647; U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,248; U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,357; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,122.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new marker device with attached cap. The inventive device includes a marker having a body and a writing member disposed at a writing end thereof; and also includes a cap member removably disposed upon the writing member and being hingedly attached to the marker; and further includes a tether-like member having ends securely connected to the body of the marker and to a wall of the cap member; and also includes a cap attachment assembly for removably attaching the cap member to the body of the marker.
In these respects, the marker device with attached cap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the loss of caps for markers.